This invention relates to water display systems for providing a pleasant visual and/or audible experience to observers, and more particularly to a water display system with a germicidal light source for removing odors and/or contaminants from water or other liquids that may be circulated through the water display system.
Water display systems, such as water fountains, waterfalls or the like, have long been used in gardens and similar outdoor locations, as well as in indoor locations on a typically much smaller scale. As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional water display system 2 includes a reservoir 4 for holding a quantity of water 6, a pump 8 located within the reservoir in fluid communication with the water 6, and a conduit 10 with an inlet end 12 in fluid communication with the pump 8 and an outlet end 14 that is positioned above an upper surface 16 of the water 6 in the reservoir. In use, the pump 8 draws in water 6 from the reservoir 4, forces it up through the conduit 12 and out through the outlet end 14 where it falls back into the reservoir 4, as represented by arrows 18, to be recycled again through the pump and conduit. More complex versions of fountains may circulate the reservoir water through several pools or terraces located at different heights to produce both visually and audibly pleasing effects. During circulation of the water, however, it may be aerated and thus come in contact with airborne contaminants, such as mold spores, bacteria, viruses and/or other microbes. Over time, these microbes may affect the water quality and/or create unpleasant odors. Although these microbes may be controlled through application of chemicals to the water in the reservoir, such as chlorine or other anti-microbial solutions, the chemicals themselves may produce unpleasant odors.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a system and method of improving the water quality in water display systems, while reducing or eliminating the need for chemicals and their consequent odor generation.
According to one aspect of the invention, a liquid display system comprises a reservoir for holding a quantity of liquid therein, a conduit having an inlet end positioned for receiving liquid from the reservoir and an outlet end positioned for returning liquid to the reservoir above a level of the liquid in the reservoir, a pump in fluid communication with the reservoir and the inlet end of the conduit for forcing liquid from the reservoir through the conduit and out of the outlet end, and a germicidal light source positioned for directing radiant energy toward the liquid. In this manner, microbes or other contaminants and their associated odors can be substantially reduced or eliminated.
According to a further aspect of the invention, an odor-reducing water display system includes a reservoir for holding a quantity of water, a pump in fluid communication with the reservoir for removing water therefrom, and a conduit in fluid communication with the pump. The conduit has an outlet end that is positioned above a level of water in the reservoir to thereby return the removed water to the reservoir, such that water returning to the reservoir is at least partially aerated and exposable to microbes. The odor-reducing water display system further includes a germicidal light source that is positioned for directing radiant energy toward the water to thereby reduce microbes and their accompanying odor that may be present in the water.